The Storm God
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: A god in a different world has the same appearance as Fai. What results is pure chaos as many are hurt emotionally and others may never leave the world. Not sure yet because it's still in progress. Reviews are love.ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

The Storm God

**I don't own Tsubasa but i do love it! Clamp owns this awesome anime/manga. I own Karu, Mayomi, and Monimi. They're mu OCs.**

The group landed in another country. But an oddity with their landing, Fai had landed on the bottom this time.

"OWW. You guys. Get off, please." Fai complained, as the others realized where he had landed.

Mokona jumped off first, followed by Sakura, Syaoran, then Kurogane,who was smirking because he wasn't on the bottom of the dog-pile for once.

The five had landed in the main square of a small village and everyone in it was staring at them.

"Wonder what they're staring at." Kurogane said, giving a little, five-year-old girl a death glare because she had tried to put gum on his boot.

"I don't know. Maybe their staring because Kuro-sama is sooooo scary-looking." Mokona cheered, staying just out of Kurogane's grasp.

Then one of the villagers, a woman of about twenty, approached Fai with an angry look on her beautiful face.

"Storm God! Why did you take my fiance from me? He was my life! How dare you!" she shouted, slapping Fai across the face.

Fai fell backwards and the woman towered over his slim figure. Kurogane pushed the woman away from Fai and pulled out his sword. "Try that again, lady, and you'll pick your arm up from the ground."

The woman backed down, but Fai punched Kurogane lightly on the leg. "Kuro-meanie, why would you threaten a girl? She just slapped me. It's not like I'm dying." Fai joked.

But the woman just wouldn't give up. She managed to sneak past Kurogane and slap Fai again.

"Alright, now hang on." Syaoran said, seperating Kurogane from the pretty, black-haired lady. "What storm god?"

The woman just looked at him like he was an idiot. "You don't know who the storm god is? It's the blonde there who killed my fiance. He's the reason I'll never meet another man worth falling in love with."

"Wait. Are you saying there's a god on this world who looks like Fai-san? Interesting." Syaoran said.

"What do you mean 'Fai-san'? The storm god's name is Kumaru. He is the most feared god because he is so handsome that he an seduce almost any woman in the area. That's why a lot of the men in this town are angry. Because the storm god killed their loves. Just like he killed Karu, my fiance, and Mayori, my sister. I'll never forgive you!" she said, shooting Fai a glare that topped Kurogane's.

'_Yikes. If looks could kill.'_ Fai thought, hiding behind Kurogane's tall form.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Because I can vouch that Fai-san hasn't been terrorizing your little town like you think. Fai-san has just arrived." Syaoran spoke up. Sakura backed him up.

"Hey, chick. We still don't know your name. So tell us who you are." Kurogane said, stepping to the side to reveal Fai again.

"Monimi. Monimi Santoo. But you haven't introduced yourselves either. So who are you strangers?" Monimi inquired.

"Name's Kurogane. The kid is Syaoran, the girl is Princess Sakura, and the idiot blonde your accusing is Fai D. Fluorite. Now, we need shelter and so far, your the only one foolish enough to approach a dangerous ninja, an armed kid, and a hopefully strong mage. Now take us to your home. We need to talk anyway. About this storm god of yours." Kurogane said, lifting the mage by the collar and setting him right on his feet.

"Fine, follow me."

The six walked for a few minutes and ended at a powder-blue house only one story tall.

They walked in and immeadiatly Kurogane had problems. He was too tall to fit in the doorway so he had to bend down to enter. And when he tried to straighten up, his head bumped the ceiling. Fai, himself, was having a few problems. Like about ten people staring at him like he had just walked in with a deadly disease.

"Um...Hi." he said, uncertain if he was welcome in the small home.

The youngest, a fourteen-year-old girl, started crying and several others looked about ready to start crying. The one nearest the girl was trying to calm her. Keyword trying.

"Oh great, now we have a brat to deal with." Kurogane said, letting out an exasperated huff and turning to Monimi. "Hey. What's up with all the people?"

"Their homes were destroyed by one of the storm god's hurricanes that ravaged this place. They are staying with me until their houses are repaired or rebuilt." Monimi said, shooting a glare that made Fai feel guilty.

"I'm just going to go sit outside now." Fai said, looking down at his feet and walking out of the front door.

"I think you should go check on him Kurogane-san." Syaoran suggested, holding Sakura close to his chest.

Kurogane huffed out and called out for the mage. He heard a loud sigh come from the forestline. Kurogane headed to the densely packed wood and looked for a glimpse of blonde. He saw it about thirty feet in.

"Mage! Get out of there and come back inside. I don't want people beating you up like that crazy woman did." Kurogane said, waiting for a reply.

After a few minutes with no reply, Kurogane called the mage's name. No response. Kurogane yelled for Fai. He got a response but not from the direction he expected. It came from behind him.

"Kuro-demon. Be quiet, some people are trying to concentrate." Fai called back, sitting up from the roof of the small building.

"If your there, then who was in the woods?" Kurogane asked no one in particular.

**WOW! Don't know why but a movie called something like the God of Storms gave me the idea for a storm god. But a god that looks like Fai is uber-cool. Kurogane plays a huge part in this fic, but not as big as Fai and the storm god. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm God

**Okay, sorry for the wait, y'all. I had a lot on my plate this summer. High school band, VBS, and other junk. So, finally, chapter two of the Storm God. Disclaimer: I don't own any Calmp character, but the OCs are all mine.**

"If your up there, then who was in the woods?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know. Mabye it was the storm god." Fai said, laughing and jumping down from the roof.

"I doubt that. Besides, it's late and I'm sure your as tired as I am, so llets head inside and get some sleep, before I cut your arm off." Kurogane threatened.

They entered the house. They saw the kid and princess already asleep and Mokona was already on it's way. Kurogane laid down next to them and soon drifted into a deep sleep. But Fai just couldn't sleep with all the people who hated his other in this world.

So he snuck out. The first place he headed: the main street, home of the Storm God's Temple.

The temple itself was beautifully crafted. But something was off. So Fai went up the hundreds of steps to get to the top. And at the top...

"Hey! You've got to be the storm god!" Fai cried.

A tall blonde turned to face Fai. He had the same shade of hair and his eyes were the same ice blue as Fai's. Kumaru!

"Hey! Who are you?" the god asked in the same voice as Fai.

'_Whoa, he **is** my double.'_ Fai thought. "I'm Fai. So are you the storm god?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy. Of course I'm the storm god! Don't you see the robes?" The god showed off elegant, blue robes the depicted what Fai assumed was the rain.

"Do you know you've killed a lot of people with your storms?" Fai accused.

"Yeah, but they're just peasants. There will be more. Now if a god dies, you have a problem."

"You do realize you've ruined countless lives because of those storms?"

"Of course, but it's all in good fun." The storm god replied, smirking and turning.

"Wait, you should know that I won't stand for you to hurt anyone else!" Fai said, taking up a stance.

"Oh, really, and what are you gonna do? Fight me?"

"If I have to." Fai said, trying to copy Kurogane's fist-fight stance.

"I've heard tell of a double. They say he's very smart, yet very gullible. They also say that gods, if they find their double, can control that double. Let's see if that's true." Kumaru stated.

Fai gulped and braced for the worst of it.

"Fai, bow before me." Kumaru ordered.

Fai fought it for a second but was made to bow by unknown forces.

"Perfect. Now, you'll do whatever I say."

Fai listened.

"Now, tell me the names of your friends with descriptions." Kumaru demanded.

Fai obeyed. The whole process took about five hours.

"Oh, no, the sun is rising. I'll tell you what I want you to do tonight. In the mean time, stay out of sight. Don't let anyone see you. If you must go in the town, go in disguise." Kumaru commanded, dissapearing.

Fai listened for a while, but then hunger struck him about noon. He grabbed a cloth of sorts and tied it to hide his hair. Then he placed a wide brimmed hat on the cloth. All of this had been left by the storm god.

Fai walked out of the temple and down to the town below. He found a fruit vendor about halfway down the main street. He purchased ten apples, sixteen oranges, and they even had some raki seed. He payed with money left by the god.

He turned around and saw his groupmates at the next stand. They were asking if anyone had seen him. Fai started to panic and quickly turned. Too late.

Kurogane looked up in time to see a tall figure trun away and start off toward the temple. He thought something was familiar about the person. Then he saw the tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the hat/

"Mage!" Kurogane called out, leaping forward. Fai looked back and sped up, breaking into a sprint. Kurogane was catching up fast though, so Fai broke out into a full out run.

He reached the temple first and had learned of many quick access hiding spots. He picked one closest to the entrance. Kurogane came barreling in a few moments later.

Kurogane spent hours looking for Fai. He gave up when the kids had become worried and decided to check on him, eight hours later. Kurogane left and Fai crawled out of his hiding place.

The sun had set and Kumaru had come back.

"Ah, Fai. I assume you had no trouble today?"

"No, none." Fai said, removing the hat and cloth.

"Good. Now, what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to find the girl, the one that slapped you."

"Monimi?" Fai offered.

"Yes her. Find her and bring her to me. I have decided to be generous. She can join her sister and fiance." Kuramu stated.

"Very well." Fai agreed, even though he had gasped inwardly when the god had said join the two she loved.

Just then, Kurogane busted in, sword in hand.

* * *

**Okay,cliffy. Okay, please no flames. It's midnight and I'm mega tired but people have been waiting for this so...here ya go! Click the review button and help a poor writer with her many fanfics she has to would be nice. You know what, I'll even take flames because I want more reviews. Please! Even ananoumus(?) is fine as long as you don't spam. Thanks. And thank you to emerald-chan who has waited patiently and not bugged me because she believed in me. Or maybe she just was like, "Oh well, new favorite author time." Just kidding. I hope. Anyway, reveiw!**


End file.
